Hiding in a Lie
by michigandarlin
Summary: Lance is devasted when Kitty finds a boyfriend in Kurt. Through pure accident, he falls in love with Rogue.
1. Default Chapter

Hiding in a Lie  
  
  
  
Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
1 Why  
  
-Linkin Park  
  
  
  
"Like, Kurt, stop!" Kitty giggled, running throughout the halls of the Xavier Institute, trying to get away from a very flirtatious Kurt. "Mmm, but Keety, I have yet to get my Christmas kiss! Woo!" Kitty glanced behind her, only to see that Kurt was gaining on her, running on all fours with a sprig of mistletoe clutched in his tail. Laughing, she made an abrupt stop at a wall and quickly phased through it, satisfied to hear a loud thump on the other side. "Ow! Kitty! No fair!" Kitty giggled and phased back to Kurt's side, tightening her ponytail. Kurt was sprawled on the ground, playing possum. Kitty stifled a giggle and plucked the sprig of mistletoe from his tail, twirling it between her fingers. "Aw, too bad. Dead elves can't kiss. Like, too bad. We could just make a carpet out of him." Instantly Kurt's eyes popped open and he ported behind Kitty, wrapping his arms around her. "Vow, Keety, I would hate that mistletoe to go to waste on a dead elf! Vell, you can make me into a carpet after that kiss.. Hm?" Kitty tuned her head around to look at Kurt's face. Despite his playful tone, his eyes were burning intensely and his features were serious, and she could feel her heart stop as he leaned closer to her. His fur rubbed lightly against her face as he gave her a modest peck on the lips, smiling slightly. "Kurt." They were about to indulge in a deeper kiss when Logan's voice rang through the hall. "Half Pint, you have a visitor! Make it short!" Kitty's eyes widened and she flushed when she realized she really couldn't go anywhere thanks to Kurt's arms hugging her waist. "Uh, Kurt, could you like, let go of me? I have to go see who's at the door." Kurt smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Sure, Kitty.but I can get you there faster." Without warning Kurt flipped on his watch and 'ported to the lobby, letting go of Kitty. Kitty lurched and held her stomach, breathing heavily as she stumbled to the door, slightly seasick from the 'port. "Kurt if you like, ever do that again I'm going to so throw up on you!" She wrenched the door open and was suddenly was faced with a grinning Lance Alvers. "Lance! I was, like, not expecting you! Um, what's up?" Kitty held the door open a little wider to admit Lance in. "Hi Kitty! I just brought a.." Lance's tongue froze. His eyes locked on a very smug looking Kurt who was standing behind Kitty, leaning against a wall. Kurt was not shooting his usual jealous glares at him like he usually did when he talked to Kitty. His hands clenched the present behind his back tighter and tried to find his voice again. "I.just thought I'd stop by and." He froze again, his grin gone. Kitty's lip tinter was smudged a bit, and traces were gleaming on Kurt's projected cheek. Kurt just stared intently at Lance and held up a small sprig of mistletoe, jerking his head towards Kitty, the smug grin still glued to his face. Lance took a breath and smiled again, feeling hollow. Behind his back he ripped the tag off of the present. Quickly thinking, he smiled and said, "Where's Rougue? I brought her a present."  
  
  
  
AN: Hm.I hate the fics where they hurt poor Kurt in order for Lance to get Kitty. Don't worry, I wont hurt any of the characters more than I already have. Oh, review! It takes half an hour to write a chapter and only a minute to sign a review. See the difference? 


	2. Chapter Two- Irony

Chapter Two- Adding in the Lies  
  
  
  
Lance made his way to Rouge's room, trying to find his way through the complicated mansion. Why did he always have to be on the losing side? Why, for once, could he not have what he wanted? As he passed an antique ceramic vase, he hawked and spit in it. Now Kitty was hooked up with Fuzzy and he was on his way to Ms. Personality's dorm room. He chuckled cynically as he remembered the astonished look on Kitty's face when he asked to see Rogue. What was he supposed to do? Hey Kitty, forget Fuzzy for this little gift I gave you? For some reason he knew it wouldn't have worked and would result in Kurt at his throat. He looked down at the package in his hands, all wrapped up nice and neat with a little bow around it. It was so not him. He sighed and took a sharp right, almost running into a wall. Here he was. He took a deep breath and knocked. Hopefully Rogue wouldn't try to stab him.  
  
"What in tha hell are you doin' here?" Lance gulped and seriously considered just getting his throat ripped out by Kurt. By the way Rogue looked he was soon to be neutered the hard way and he rather leave with his honor. Rogue leaned against the door frame, noticing his hesitation. "If ya lookin for Kitty she ain't here. As far as I know she's hangin with ol' fuzzie downstairs." Lance seemed to regain his courage and he managed to stutter, "Uh, no, I was actually lookin' for you. I got you a present." He held the gift up lamely, and Rogue just started to laugh. "Hon, you got rejection written all ovah yah. Let's try again. You-" She poked a gloved finger into Lance's chest, making him step back. "Got precious Catherine a gift and came up here to keep a bit ah dignity. Classic." Lance stared at her. "No, I really did get you a gift, but hey, if you don't want it-" Rouge grabbed the box out of his hand. "Boy, I was playin with yah. That's so sweet of yah to get a gift for little ol me." She lowered her voice to a whisper, an evil glint in her eyes. "But....did ya manage ta see what Kurt and Kitty are up ta? I bet with Scott that they'd be hooked up before Christmas..." Lance felt his chest constrict as he thought of Kitty with Kurt. He forced himself to smile as he also lowered his voice to a whisper. "Yeah, Kitty's lipstick was all smudged over Kurt's cheek. If that isn't proof I don't know what is!" Rogue smiled. "Cha-ching! Hey, why don't yah come on in here while I open mah present? Yah just don't know, I might've got ah gift for yah, too." Lance smiled and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. This might not be so bad after all...  
  
  
  
Evan lay in his bed, throwing a Hackeysack against the ceiling. Bored..so damn bored. He decided to voice his thoughts. "Bored..so damn bored." He sighed and thwacked the hackeysack once last time against the ceiling and pinned it there with a bone shard. He began to stand up when he heard a two very giddy giggles outside the door and decided against it, instead throwing himself into the closet. Cracking the door slightly, he almost choked when he saw Kurt lead a blushing Kitty into the room. His eyes grew even more impossibly wide as they started to kiss. Unfortunately, he gasped. Immediately they stopped. Oh shit. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a shirt off the rack and stepped out of the closet, exclaiming in a loud voice, "Aha! Gasp! I found my. Spongebob shirt? Ah yes, my Spongebob shirt! What are you two doing here?" Evan threw his hand behind his head and gave a false cheesy laugh, brandishing his Spongebob shirt like his life depended on it. Kurt gave him a weird look and herded a freaked Kitty out of the room, giving Evan a worried glance. When they were gone, Evan flung himself on the bed, laughing. "HAHAHAHA!! Hehe! That was wicked cool! And my camera just happened to be on! Ironic!"  
  
AN: * sheepish laugh * Did you like? I have a Pietro x Rogue fic coming up soon, I think it might be interesting.. 


End file.
